Mikhael Ackerman
by Kai Sarah Alhel
Summary: Omegaverse!Mi nombre es Mikhael Ackerman, soy el hijo de dos integrantes importantes en la milicia de mi país, mi madre es el comandante Levi Ackerman y mi padre es el general Erwin Smith.


**No me arrepiento de esto, pero no prometo actualizar. Omega Levi! , alpha Erwin! y un OC. Reencarnación AU.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Mi nombre es Mikhael Ackerman, soy el hijo de dos integrantes importantes en la milicia de mi país, mi madre es el comandante Levi Ackerman y mi padre es el general Erwin Smith; mi familiar es peculiar pues, a pesar de que Erwin Smith es el alfa en la relación él dejó que mi madre mantuviera su apellido de soltero (creo que tiene que ver con mi abuela Kuchel y la historia familiar) y que yo tuviera el apellido del omega, la parte más sumisa de una relación.

No se crean esos cuentos, mi madre no puede ser más autoritaria .Por ejemplo, una vez mi padre llegó tarde de una salida de amigos y mi madre lo dejó en la calle a dormir en la noche; me acuerdo bien de ese día porque llovía a cántaros, había alerta de tornado y se fue la luz en nuestra casa, cuando amaneció mi padre se arrodilló ante mi madre pidiéndole perdón y prometiendo no volverlo hacer.

Creo que nunca lo hará otra vez, su reloj le manda alertas a toda hora y siempre está pendiente del tráfico; que yo sepa no ha vuelto a llegar tarde desde entonces.

También mi madre es una persona fuerte, a pesar de que mi padre es un hombre fornido y alto y mi madre es una persona bastante pequeña, con complexión delgada y, para colmo, un omega ha vencido a mi padre más veces de las que puedo contar.

No es que me preocupe eso, después de todo no amo a mi padre.

Erwin Smith no es un mal hombre si se preguntan, siempre le regala flores a mi madre porque sí, le da desayuno en la cama en sus días libres, le compra cosas como regalo y trata a mi madre como su igual Levi, a pesar de aparentar no importarle, lo ama y las fotos de su boda no pueden ser más destellantes.

Erwin me regala cosas también y se preocupa por mi bienestar, pero él guarda su distancia conmigo y yo con él; sólo nos tratamos bien por mamá. Y si se preguntarán porque es por una simple razón que nunca voy a olvidar y él tampoco.

Yo lo asesiné.

De seguro se preguntarán como rayos asesiné a mi padre si hablo de él en tiempo presente y, la verdad, tampoco lo sé, no puedo explicar el renacimiento así nada más.

Sí, también renací y eso significa que también morí. Mi muerte fue dolorosa, pues maté a un general de gran importancia en el ejército y sabía más de lo que debía aunque nunca me importó eso; honestamente no me pudo importar menos porque, en ese momento, le había hecho justicia a la persona que más me amó en el mundo.

Sí, mi madre Levi Ackerman.

Sí, él también murió; pero su muerte no tuvo nada de gracia y tampoco honor; fue el acto de un hombre codicioso que desechó una herramienta que ya no le servía.

Se preguntarán que pasó en todo ese embrollo hace siglos atrás y, la verdad, es algo complicado pero no me importa explicarlo. En mi vida pasada mis padres biológicos fueron Levi Ackerman, un omega, y Erwin Smith, un alfa; sólo que en el pasado ellos no se casaron y se compartaron como mis padres, sólo mi madre lo hizo.

Mi madre Levi, un omega que aparentaba ser una beta en la milicia, admiraba a Erwin; no sé como mi madre pudo llegar a admirar y adorar a ese monstruo en forma de hombre, pero lo hizo… después de un tiempo se enamoró de él; mi madre , a pesar de ser una de las mejores personas en el mundo, no se creía lo suficiente valioso para Erwin y sabía bien que admitir sus sentimientos arruinaría todo lo que habían trabajado para salvar a la humanidad y no podía permitir eso ; no sé cuanto tiempo lo amó sin decir una palabra y se compadecía con el hecho de que si Erwin era feliz, entonces mi madre también lo sería.

Entonces Erwin se aprovechó de los sentimientos de mi madre, en uno de sus celos tuvieron sexo y mi madre quedó embarazado de mí; como nadie podía saber que mi madre era omega le enviaron a una casa abandonada donde pasó todo el embarazo solo. No me hubiera enojado tanto esa acción si él no hubiera hecho lo que él hizo. ¿Saben lo que hizo ese desgraciado a mi querida madre?

Lo dejó y se casó con una omega de linaje noble; mi madre se enteró por medio de la invitación que le habían mandado en el correo y, aunque me duela decir eso de mi madre, él amaba demasiado a Erwin; en las noches a veces podía oír el llanto del cuarto de mi madre y amanecía con unos ojos tan rojos que me preocupaba que estallarían.

Mi madre me tuvo solo en la pequeña casa en la que le había dejado Erwin. Vivíamos nosotros solos sin nada que nos perturbará; no tenía amigos de mi edad y nunca me quejé de ello, para mí mi madre era mi mundo y le seguía a todos lados como un patito bebé; siempre pedía que me contará la historia de mi nacimiento porque él siempre me comparaba como su ángel; me hacía sentir seguro, yo era el ángel guardián de mi madre y lo protegería de aquellos que lo hicieran llorar.

Logré mi cometido a medias, cuando me veía siempre paraba de llorar, pero no pude protegerlo con mi ingenuidad; vivimos 6 años en esa casa hasta que todo el mundo se desmoronó, bueno estoy mintiendo el mundo siguió girando como si nada, pero yo no; mi mundo perdió sentido en aquella noche.

Mi madre recibió una llamada y se quedó helado, colgó y subió las escaleras mientras jugaba en la sala con mis peluches, mi madre empacó todas mis cosas en una maleta y, antes de que supiera que estaba pasando, me cargó y salimos en aquella noche turbulenta.

Llegamos a una casa grande, llamó a la puerta y entonces, por primera vez, vi a mi padre; claro que yo no sabía que era mi padre, afortunadamente heredé la apariencia de mi madre, lo único que heredé de él fue la altura.

Mi padre sonrió y extendió sus brazos para agarrarme, tenía mucho miedo pero mi madre usó su aroma para calmarme, me relajé tanto que me dormí y lo último que vi fue la cara llena de amor de mi madre .

Esa fue la última vez que vi a mi querida madre, cuando desperté estaba en una cama desconocida con personas desconocidas sin el aroma de chocolate y cerezas tan característico de Levi.

Nunca olí ese aroma otra vez en mi vida, en aquella noche había perdido para siempre a mi madre. Fue asesinado brutalmente por los lacayos del hombre espantoso que era mi padre y eso no lo supe sino años después, pero, en mi corazón, sabía que mi madre había desaparecido de este mundo, ¿cuál otra razón tenía para dejarme?; aunque me enojaba pensarlo yo era la única razón de vida de mi madre y él era mi mundo.

Erwin me crio y su esposa trató de comportarse como mi madre, pues ellos no habían podido tener hijos, pero esa mujer espantosa nunca llegó a ser tan cálida como mi madre. Sólo quería tener un pequeño niño al que vestir y presumir en las fiestas que asistía. Entré al ejército porque mi madre había sido parte de él y quería saber que le había pasado.

Tan pronto me enteré de lo que había hecho ese de Erwin lo maté; luego me condenaron y me mataron.

En esa época nací como un alfa, ahora soy un omega y eso no me molesta en lo absoluto, significa que comparto una cosa más con mi querida madre y tampoco me molesta tener su apellido, portar el apellido Smith me daba tanto asco en la academia pues me relacionaba con aquel hombre que había destrozado el corazón de mi Levi.

Cuando renací en este mundo lo primero que vi fue la cara cansada y roja de la persona que nunca creí volver a ver en mi vida, mi madre Levi estaba acostado en una cama con una figura alta y rubia a sus espaldas… Erwin Smith. Tan pronto me miró sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente y recordó todo lo que había pasado; tal vez por eso dejó que me apellidara Ackerman.

Ahora tengo 5 años y estoy tratando de vivir con el hombre que tanto odio; mi madre no recuerda nada y tampoco sospecha cosa alguna de él.

Y, ¿por qué estoy contando todo eso ahorita?.

Porque mi madre se está marchando a una junta, dejándome sólo con Erwin como lo hizo años atrás, y también porque corrí tras él consiguiendo que casi me atropellará un camión. No sé ustedes, pero los niños no pueden contener sus sentimientos tan bien como los adultos así que no es de gran sorpresa que me encuentre llorando a todo pulmón en los brazos de mi madre mientras él trata de calmarme con su aroma de cerezas y chocolate.

¿Qué más puedo decir?, esta es mi vida amando a mi madre y odiando en silencio a mi padre.

* * *

 **Bye!**


End file.
